You're Special
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Two of the Rules of Love series. Altair's partner is the choke chain that keeps him in line, but will he keep her in line when she runs off to finish the nightmare she's lived through? AltairXOC. Rated T for violence and peril.


You're Special

Altair yawned, his eyes heavy with lazy sleep. His body curled up in the rugs and pillows of the Bureau rest area, while his partner, Vyxx Drako, was wide awake and watching over him. Unlike him, she was a night owl, loving the kills at night and obtaining information in the shadows. However, this odd nocturnal clock kills most of her sleeping time, making her very sleep deprived at the worst of times.

However, being a little tired has never stopped her from completing a mission or leaping for the kill.

"Hey, Drako."

Hearing Malik's voice from inside the Bureau, she silently walked over to the desk that belonged to the one-armed assassin. She knew of the tragic, yet bloody tale of Solomon Temple, but seeing the result in person was almost too much the first time. "Yes, Malik? What do you bring forth to me?"

"A kill."

"A kill? Wouldn't Altair be the more suitable choice? After all, you barely show me earned trust as it is," she gave the Rafiq a sharp glare.

Malik's posture straightened with superiority, his body language strong as if to show her his over-ranking power over her. "Altair is not the correct choice for this kill. I heard from our Master you tangled with the Templars before. Is that correct?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"There's a specific Templar corporal that's been getting uncomfortably close to our operations. I think you could find him and destroy him before he discovers our plans."

"Very well. Where do you suggest I start this manhunt?"

"Start in the poor district. That's all of the information I have."

She sighed, not pleased with getting such a vague lead. "Very well. I'll see what I can do with what you've given me."

"Drako…" Malik called to her quickly before she exited the room, "I am aware that you think I don't trust you. In truth, it's slowly increasing. You are the first sister among the Brotherhood and have followed our teachings without question. Don't lose our views and don't do what Altair did."

"As in, don't act on instinct and act without thinking?"

He nodded, "Precisely. Please be careful…Vyxx."

She looked at him from over her shoulder and smirked with a teasing spark from under her hood, "Dear brother Malik, I do believe you called me by my first name~"

Malik responded by clearing his throat and used his right arm to usher her towards the door frame. "Go on."

With a nod, she walked out, back into the crispy night air. Taking a good knee to tighten her boot straps, she yawned and cracked her neck to the side. Looking over at her sleeping partner, she sighed, "Sleep well, Altair." Sheathing her sword, The Devil's Dragon, she took one last look at him and turned back to the wall, scaling up like a spider.

As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a very strong attraction towards Altair. Being his partner for the past few months, she was the closest thing to a choke chain around his neck to rein him in if things got too chaotic. Despite her role as Altair's morale compass, she's far from perfect. In fact, Altair has saved her from going completely mad and sadistic.

She's excellent in short swords and throwing knives.

Altair's main skills in sword fighting and brawling are unrivaled.

Vyxx loved torturing her prey in order to make them talk.

He was elite in pick-pocketing.

A Templar faces one assassin he could probably survive, but face both of them at once, and then he doesn't stand a chance in Hell!

Together, they were unbeatable.

Leaping across the dark rooftops on silent toes, she was extra quiet, thanks to her metal weapons. Seeing an empty and pitch black alley, Vyxx's eyes narrowed as she swiftly jumped down. Landing hard on her feet, forcing her to take a knee, she grunted softly and did a very quick guard check up and down the alley. Seeing not a single soul, she stood up and stuck close to the wall, slipping through the shadows.

Trash and feces littered the ground in the Poor District, making it next to impossible to take a step without having something crunch under one's boot. With a silent scowl, Vyxx made her way to a moonlight bench in a nearby courtyard and brought her head down, but ears open. Her fingers laced together, she closed her eyes and allowed her surroundings to engulf her. This was a talent not many assassins had; the ability to sense one's target coming towards one is next to invaluable.

"Sister…" a very soft voice emerged from the darkness of her mind.

"Brother…" she answered back just as softly, finally raising her head to see in the shadows the white robes of the assassins.

The assassin came forward and sat next to her, leaning back instead of hunching forward. "I take it you're on a mission."

"Indeed. Do you have any helpful information for me?"

"The target you seek is a Templar, correct?"

"Correct."

Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out a letter and slipped it into her own bag, "Read this in a safer place. It may tell you where he is."

"Thank you, brother." Standing up, she nodded in respect to him and walked into the shadows, pulling out the letter.

_Sir William, _

_I have been invited as our esteemed guest to attend a little get-together this evening. The party will be held at the garden house in the Poor District next to the scholar's house. And please, bring any information you have that could bring down the assassins. _

_May the Father of Understanding watch over you._

Her fists crinkled the paper under her fingers as she growled, "William…so, he's the one planning on destroying us. Well, now's the time for a little payback."

Stuffing the letter into her bag, she took off running towards the party, rage in her blood.

None of the assassins (aside from the Master) knew that Vyxx was a Templar dog at first. She fell for one when he saved her life. That very Templar was Sir William, a strong man with the rank of Corporal. He took her in as a guardian-turned-lover, but things went downhill from there. Being knocked up, Vyxx tried to get William to take care of her, but instead, she was abused by his men and nearly miscarriage their daughter, Starr. Vyxx did the smart thing and learned how to fight, defending herself and Starr long enough to escape.

Starr was turned into an orphanage where she would be safe, while Vyxx trained to be an assassin, just to get revenge.

"Finally…my time has come."

Climbing up the walls and ran along the rooftops, the wind kicked up around her, blowing through her robes. With a growl, she stopped at rooftop across from the party. The lights were on and many of the guests were Templars, but many of them partied without the armor or weapons. She smirked to herself; for once, killing Templars may not be a strong or fulfilling task.

Her smirk disappeared when she laid eyes on her target: Sir William. He waved to his fellow Templars with a bright smile on his face. Her blood running hot, she dropped down and slipped into the shadows again, hoping to get closer without being spotted.

Looking around with the eyes of a predator, she noticed a giant chandelier with at least 50 lit candles on it. However, the rope that held it up was old and could easily be cut. She put that nugget of information in the back of her head for a moment; it may be used later.

"Everyone! Settle down!" one of the Templars clanged his glass with a fork. "Let the man of the hour talk about his plans."

Sir William smiled and pulled out a scroll, "This is the plan for taking out the assassins. For the past few months, Robert gave me the honor of stalking these fiends. And, now, I have come up with a plan to wipe them out to just a few."

"Why just a few?" one asked.

William replied, "You know they're infamous for not staying all together. Some will be out of the headquarters when we attack, but then it's like a scavenger hunt. If we see an assassin in our travels, we crush it."

"I heard there was a female among the assassins now," someone in the back spoke up.

She growled a little as she decided to strike. First things first. Seeing beams supporting the ceiling, she began to climb on the roof tops again. However, she could still hear the Templars speak.

"Then she'll be the first to go! No woman is ever strong!"

Silently scaling to the closest beam, she looked down at the party below her.

The Templars laughed, but William remained quiet suddenly. "Not all. There was one woman."

"Oh, your pet?"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" one got confused.

Vyxx's eyes narrowed as she quietly leaped onto the beams to the one closest to the chandelier support. Taking a throwing knife, she grabbed the rope and then stopped in her tracks when she heard the conversation down below. "William had a girl with him."

"A girl?!"

"Yeah, she was my lover and wife," the Templar sighed almost sadly. Vyxx's fist gripped the hilt of the knife tighter. "And, she gave birth to our daughter and fled from me. Damn, I miss her so much~"

Her rage overwhelmed her as she began to act without thought. Cutting the rope, she quickly let it go, the chandelier dropping onto the Templars. Some of the candles got dislodged and dropped onto the cotton carpets, instantly starting a blazing fire.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU CROSS ME!" she bellowed as she jumped down over Sir William's head, her hidden blade released from its sheath.

However, Sir William was a second faster, making the blade sink into the flesh of his collarbone, not his neck. He yelled in pain, shoving her away, his vacant hand clamped on his open wound, blood seeping through his fingers. "V-Vyxx?! You…You're an assassin!"

"That's right, asshole!" she hissed, taking a strong, but fast fighting stance.

He growled, "Why? I thought you were loyal to me."

"I was…until you beat me! Other women can take that, but not me!"

"You need to know your place, Drako!" He pulled his sword out and grunted when his open flesh curled painfully from the stab.

"I do know my place…" her eyes shined lethally under her hood, "It's on the other side of the blade that is through your heart!"

Pulling out her own sword, she snarled as she lunged forward and attacked him with a sharp swipe. He hissed as he defended with a quick block, but he was clearly overpowered, thanks to his crippling wound. If she attacked him again, he was down to the count.

As the fire raged around them, the Templars that weren't burning into charcoal, rushed in and tried to protect their leader. "Sir William!"

"Get to safety!"

"Die, assassin!"

Four Templars rushed in to protect him, one of them swinging his sword into the fabric of Vyxx's robes. Feeling the cold sharp steel slice through the cloth and skin, she hissed in pain and countered with a strong swing with a twist of her heel, her own sword turning her attacker's arm into sliced deli meat. He shrieked as his arm dropped onto the burning floor, his sword still clasped in his hand. Using her vacant left hand, she unsheathed a throwing knife and thrusted it deep into the screaming Templar's eye, not only shutting him up, but releasing a torrent of blood from his brain and splashed onto her face and hood.

Sir William watched in horror at the gory sight of the fighting. He was used to seeing blood and death, but seeing a woman bring this much pain and horror was unthinkable. It was like staring at the Grim Reaper himself…or more like herself. "Monster…she's a monster!"

She growled as she kicked the skinny Templar into the rage inferno, making him shriek and struggle madly like a dog with its paw caught in a bear trap. The other two Templars were stunned to see the burning carnage of their fellow solider. "It's not an assassin! It's a demon!"

Sir William quickly took off out of the fiery battlefield, leaving Vyxx and the remaining Templars in his wake, hoping to get away to live another day.

Seeing him flee out of the corner of her eye, Vyxx growled and had to quickly dispatch the other two targets. Sheathing her long sword and replacing it with her short sword and throwing knife, she was very quick on her feet as she rushed forward and slit one throat open and stabbing the other straight into the chest and then slicing up, exposing his outer organs to the outside world.

Suddenly coughing violently, Vyxx looked around and gasped, seeing how quickly the fire has engulfed the small space. Looking for a way out, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back calf, making her hiss. Looking down, she saw the Templar whose throat was slit, holding a knife that was embedded into the back of her leg. "You…won't win, assassin…"

She scowled as she finished him off with a sharp kick to the jaw, snapping his neck back in a sickening crunch. "We'll see about that."

Pulling that knife out, she rushed over to the supports, rushing up them like Spider-Man desperate to make it out of a bad fire fight. Rushing across the beams to a clearing, she leaped out of the fiery party of Hell and landed hard on her feet, forcing her to roll forward. Normally, this wasn't an issue, but that stab wound was rougher than she thought, making her hiss in pain as she finally sprang up and took off after her prey.

Sir William suddenly stopped at a dead end. When Vyxx caught up with him, she snarled, "There's nowhere for you to run now, Templar!"

He turned his head and frowned, "Why, Vyxx? Why did you join them?!"

"Why?" she chuckled, struggling to stand up straight, but refusing to show her pain at the same time, "The real reason I joined was to stain the blood of the Templars. To avenge what I've suffered through in that camp of yours!"

"I've done nothing to you!"

"Oh, that's exactly it, though! You've done nothing!" she hissed, closing in on her prey like a tiger. "I was beaten, taunted, and almost raped by the men under your wing…and I plan on taking it all back in blood!"

Sir William sighed and drew out his sword, "I won't go down without a fight, Vyxx. I'm sorry we couldn't make it."

"I'm not sorry," she growled as she rushed towards him, but suddenly, he smirked and within seconds, at least 15 archers were on the rooftops over their heads. "Oh no! Ambush!"

Five of them fired first, making her split her attention to not getting hit by the arrows, but her back was forced to Sir William. He seized this chance to attack, his sword clipping her left hip. With a hiss, she twisted her body around and kicked his sword out of his grasp. When both boots planted into the ground, she flung the throwing knife she had in her hand into his shoulder, making him stagger a bit in pain.

An arrow landed where her boot was seconds before shifting it, making her gasp. Fighting while under fire was very unfair and difficult. Losing her focus made an arrow hit her bracer on her left forehead. It may have bounced off harmlessly, but she was stunned into a tizzy, unable to keep a clear head. With gritted teeth, she rushed towards Sir William, realizing that the archers couldn't risk hitting him.

She couldn't be any more wrong. An arrow got her in the back of her shoulder, making her finally give in to her pain. Sir William caught her and held her tightly, but threateningly, making her thrash against his body. "Let go of me, you sickening bastard!"

"Vyxx, enough of this! Stop this! Abandon the assassins! Come back with me!"

"Never!"

"Please!" he pleaded, "I still love you!" With his rough hand, he forced her to face him and pressed his lips around hers. This action was quickly interrupted by a blade to his neck.

Followed by a sharp and menacing voice, "Let. Her. Go. Templar."

The kiss was broken and Sir William heeded the warning. Vyxx turned to the voice and gasped, "Altair?!"

"Why didn't you wake me, Vyxx?!"

"This was my mission!" she grumbled, feeling very ashamed that she couldn't handle it. Well, it wasn't even that. She was handling it, but if it wasn't for the ambush, she'd be cuddling up against Altair's back in the Bureau by now, when he wakes him, he questions why she's against him, and then she'll give the "bodies are attracted to heat to stay warm" excuse.

"We'll speak of this later."

"Altair, back off! He's mine!" she hissed, shoving the male assassin away. He was actually shocked to see his own partner get physical with him. He did, however, take a step back and allowed her to finish.

"Where are my archers?!"

Altair scowled, "I took care of them quickly. No one messes with my partner and gets away with it!"

"You…"

SHINK!

Her hidden blade finally hit its mark; the jugular vein splashed the blood onto her hands and hood. He screamed in agony, his life being drained from his body within a matter of seconds. Sinking to his knees, he looked up and wheezed, "I…I still…"

"Don't say it," she growled. "Just die…"

He fell to the ground, his eyes still sickenly open, showing no life in them. Vyxx sighed and sheathed her blade, "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, let's," Altair nodded, taking the lead.

Both assassins took off on the backs of their horses, leaving the city in the dead of the night. Vyxx's injuries from her fighting finally caught up with her, making her suddenly feel very weak due to loss of blood. With a growl, she pressed forward and began to feel light-headed.

Her horse caught up with Altair's, making the rider look to his side, "Vyxx?"

His voice seemed to be zooming out, barely hearing him call her name. Only able to turn her head enough to see him, her eyes obtained tunnel vision. Her stance suddenly wobbly and unstable, Altair instantly grew concerned, "Vyxx! Answer me!"

Quickly grabbing the reins of her horse, he stopped both of them, just in time to have Vyxx's body fell off the saddle and into the dirt with a heavy thud. Altair began to panic a little, but as soon as he scooped her up into his arms, he somehow felt stronger. "For once, you'll be accepting my help."

With a soft groan, Vyxx began to finally come to. Feeling something heavy on her body, she opened her blurry eyes and noticed it was the blankets from the saddle bags on the horses. Sitting up, a fresh wave of pain washed over her senses, making her remain on the ground with a slight hiss between her teeth, "Ow…"

"Oh, good, you're awake. I thought I lost you."

Looking up, she saw a figure crawl over and gently lean into her field of view. "Altair?"

He smiled, "Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Sore…thirsty."

"Here," he grabbed the canteen they used to store water. Gently placing his left hand on her upper back, urging her to sit forward, he urged, "Sit up. Muscle through the pain. I know you can."

With gritted teeth, she obeyed, but not before noticing that she felt his leather glove and his fingers against her back. Something was off; she felt them without her sense of touch being hindered by fabric. Looking down, the blankets slipped down her torso and revealed that she was no longer wearing her white robes.

Muscling the urge to cover up and cause a scene, she spoke calmly, "Altair, where are my robes?"

"By the fire. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I bet this isn't the first time you've seen a woman."

Altair oddly grew silent behind her as he handed the canteen. Taking large gulps of the precious liquid, Vyxx exhaled refreshingly when she finished about half of it. "Why you suddenly so quiet? Templars around?"

"No, no."

"Was it something I said?"

"Y-Yeah. Your accusation is actually false."

Her eyes widened as she stared at her male partner, "You're playing me, right?"

He sheepishly shook his head. She covered her mouth and turned bright red in the face. Seeing how embarrassed he was, she swallowed her own shyness and took a deep breath. "That must've been very bold of you to undress me."

"You have no idea," he spoke barely above a whisper.

She smiled, reaching behind his skull and pulling the fabric of his hood down, revealing his handsome, but scarred face. Looking up, his amber gold eyes almost glowed in the dark like the hardened predator that he is. "Altair, what you did, took a lot of courage and the huge risk of getting your ass kicked by me."

"I hope not!" he gulped, his eyes widened.

She giggled a little, "Relax, Altair, I won't do it." Twisting her body to face him, she leaned in and gently kissed his right ear, making him blush, "You're special to me, Altair. You're like a brother I never had. And I'm grateful to know you, despite what's happened with you and the Creed."

Nervously, he placed his arms around her body and held her in a soft embrace, his heart pounding hard in his chest for some reason he couldn't explain. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Altair smiled softly and the two remained in their small embrace for a few moments, while to them felt like eternity.

Rule of Love:

Kiss on the Ear= You're Special

March 2014


End file.
